


Stay Strong

by sweeteners



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteners/pseuds/sweeteners
Summary: One sentence; you hoped it gave him strength.





	Stay Strong

“Steve?”  
You and Steve turned towards Bucky’s voice, a chill running down your spine at how timid the usually fearless man sounded. Bucky was staring, bewildered, at his arm.  
It was disintegrating.  
His eyes snapped up quickly, anxious as he glanced between you and Steve before his legs disappeared and he fell, exploding into a cloud of dust.  
Steve’s legs seemed to stumble over themselves when he reached the place Bucky last stood, his face frozen in disbelief as he reached down. You followed numbly, feet shuffling quietly over the foliage until you were standing behind the kneeling Captain. Your hand crept from its side, wanting to rest on his shoulder, offer some semblance of comfort.

You felt a shudder rip through you, vertigo tilting your world violently.

“Steve.”  
His eyes snapped towards you.  
The tips of your fingers, almost at his shoulder, seemed to float away on some unknown wind.  
“No.”  
His whisper was lost in a wave that began to roar in your ears.  
Suddenly, hands were gripping your shoulders.  
His lip trembled.  
“No, no, you can’t,” his words were jumbled, a rejection of the truth happening in front of him.

A terror gripped you as rage bubbled up; a visceral fear of being culled warring with the despairing futility of your situation.  
You felt your eyes burning as they met his. Desperation had turned his blue eyes wild,  
“You can’t leave me.”

You wished you could stroke his cheek, calm his panic; you pushed forward, brushing your lips against his cheek in lieu of your hand.  
A sad, resigned smile was the only solace you could offer.  
An instant and an eternity passed, his fingers clenching into air as you crumbled,

“Stay strong, Steve.”


End file.
